Ice and Snow Miraculous Ladybug
by Mispellz
Summary: Marinette owns an Ice Rink with a rather attractive employee. Her best-friends are constantly trying to push them together. She can't help but smile, especially when he's caught staring at her Ice Skating at the rink...
1. Pools of Green

With the swish of my blade, and the swift movement of my leg, I was twirling. The world a blurr. My thoughts left me and I let my mind wander to my familiar place of solitude. My blueish black hair, in a soft braid on one side, became slightly undone as I jumped and twirled slowly releasing the stress that was built up. The only resistance was the gigantic red Ice Rink Jacket I had as a uniform and black hat that kept my ears warm. My legs were slightly cold, being in only thin jeans and a t-shirt underneath my coat to help keep me warm and comfortable.

I stopped abruptly when I heard my name being called by my dear friend Alya rushing from the skate chalet in a rather tense tone. "Marinette!"

A tanned brunette came rushing out of the chalet, Alya. The brisk air causing her cheeks and face to flush. She was wearing a black plaid shirt and black leggings that clung to her ankles. Her black winter boots and black winter hat, paired with the mandatory red ice rink coat were the only signs of being cold. "You're needed in the chalet, we have some uh…" she paused a moment, "Unruly guests."

Nodding, I exited the rink and clambered down the stairs in my blades. It's always more difficult to walk in skates, than to actually skate in them. I gracefully walked up towards the front of the chalet. It wasn't a long distance, maybe about 20 feet into the chair that awaited me at the till.

Once I was comfortably sitting and off of my ice skates I glanced at the guests across from me.

The three guests who awaited her assistance stood there, all on their left foot, tapping their right impatiently. The woman wore a floral shirt that flowed to her waist and a pair of long black trousers and business shoes. The children were in somewhat comfier attire, but still had an arrogance that radiated from them. The two children were mimicking their mother. "How may I take care of you today?"

The woman puffed her chest and pulled her white rimmed glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "Well, it's about time you showed up. Your employees are of no help WHATsoever!" The woman looked absolutely annoyed and Marinette could tell there were only a few ways this could end. "For one! The young lady over there," the woman pointed toward Alya, "Told me, ME, that I cannot leave my children here whilst I go and visit my friend in the coffee shop down the way. I have never, NEVER, been told that I couldn't do that before!"

I listened intently trying to form the words within my mouth. Then keeping full eye contact and a calm manner I began. "Yes, ma'am. Well as that may have been true last year, this rink has come under new management. We have had to re-enforce our rules this year so that we have a safe and enjoyable time. For this reason we can not allow you to leave these children unattended here."

I noticed that the woman had frozen. She seemed unsure of how to approach replying, although still angry, she probably didn't want her children to know that she was perfectly fine leaving them without a care. So she replied with a hasty, "Don't you think I want the best for MY children? We will be on our way now." Then after a quick turn on her heal she called for her children, nearly falling in the process. Pulling her children along as they complained that they didn't get what they wanted.

"Poor little kids. They probably have never been told NO before. Let alone their mother." Alya snickered.

I turned and giggled softly into my hands, all the confidence of my recent interactions fading. The shy, lonely girl showing through my facade. "I didn't say it rude or come across as arrogant did I?"

Alya held back a laugh, "Girl, you have always been spot on when it came to performing a task or job that needed to be done." Alya hugged her, "Besides, I wouldn't have asked you for help otherwise."

"Right…" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Leave it to Alya to save the day."

A knock on the chalet door caught our attention, and upon further inspection we found that it was the last friend involved in their trio, officially named DAM. We originally wanted to do funny nicknames like NyQuil and DayQuil and ZZZQuil...but we all thought it was hilarious that we all spelled DAM. "Hi guys, sorry. I got caught up in traffic."

"It's just fine, Diana. No worries." Alya smiled.

Diana was originally a blonde, but recently went into the rebellious, I mean, adventurous side that caused her to dye her hair dark blue. She loved to do her hair up into a small bun that she only did during work, otherwise she would curl it or leave it draping over her shoulders. She wore her normal work attire, black on black, and fitted it with her red work coat and dark blue boots.

"So how has it been going? Not too busy I hope." Diana questioned as she put her stuff on the shelves for their personal belongings.

The chalet was rather small in size, compared to a normal business. Approximately 10 x 10, with just enough room to cram 3 teenagers within and maybe a few hundred Ice Skates. The shelves lined the rim on two sides and a shelf in the middle that went about two thirds of the way into the room. A counter that ran along the other two sides of the box acted as the till area and the skate pickup and drop off space. Their sizes ranged anywhere from a toddler size 8 to a men's size 17. Which were surprisingly used more often than not.

"We haven't been terribly busy. Just had to help a mom and two children who were deciding whether or not to skate." I lied knowing that Diana hated it when people tried to second guess the rules. She supposed that was why she always allowed her to go on "Ice Patrol" to keep the guests from breaking the rules and also helping them learn some basics to skating.

"Well awesome." Diana smirked, glancing at Alya. "Your shift is ending soon right?"

Alya and I nodded, "But yours has just begun…"

"True, but if you want you could stay a while. I know that a certain someone also works tonight~." Diana winked in my general direction. Oh no, here it comes.

Alya perked up, "Well I would say that calls for us to skate a little after work then, wouldn't you say Marinette?"

I tried, honestly, but my ears began to turn a shade of pink, and that was all the confirmation Alya and Diana needed.

...

A little later Alya and Marinette's shift ended and they both hopped into some skates, or rather re-laced them, and began to twirl and dance around the ice.

Diana had arrived sooner than the rest of the shift, so when she needed to use the bathroom she asked if Alya could watch the place for a few minutes.

I noticed Diana and Alya grinning and whispering to each other. They were always up to something. Especially once they figured out I had a crush on one of the team members. I don't remember HOW they had managed it, but now that they know it is extremely difficult to ignore them pestering me. I decided to ignore them and continue skating.

I went around the rink a few times and built up some speed. I arched my back and brought a leg up to my head, grabbing my skate blade in the process. After a few moments I let go.

Shifting my weight I turned around and sped around a corner. Then I let my leg run behind me and spin me around so I was facing forward. I slowly came to a stop. Since no one was watching I decided to try something new.

Going around the rink again and gaining speed I remembered the steps. Once in an area of the rink I was comfortable with I began.

I jumped and spun in the air, a simple yet nice jump. Then landing on one foot I caught the other in the ice and pushed force down, jump again and sending me into the air. I then forced all of my weight and center of gravity to my center. I pulled my feet together slowly gaining speed and began to spin. Faster and faster.

The world began to blur. Blood rushing to my head and spinning out of control, almost. When I finally came to a stop and opened my eyes, my heart almost died.

He was staring at me, stunned. It wasn't that great, really, but his emerald green eyes were piercing my soul. His golden blonde hair that just touched the tip of his ears sparkled in the brisk air. Adrien, in all his perfection, was staring at me.

"H-hi?" I said. Trying to break the silence.

He finally realized he was caught staring and ran behind the chalet in an instant. Zipping inside. I saw him shuffle out of view.

I exited the rink, walking down the steps carefully. I tend to fall flat on my face, or fall in general, whenever he was around, so I needed to be extra careful. At least more careful than normal.

Alya had let him in and was switching roles. I tapped on the glass, and when Alya glanced outside she smiled. "I'm coming" she mouthed. She glanced towards Adrien and shook her head, then she began to pick up her things from the counter and bring them outside, all the while smirking. She knew.

"So~" Alya was stifling her laughter, glancing at Marinette. "How was practicing those new moves I saw? It was pretty cute."

I was trying to not blush harder, I knew that Alya was actually mentioning Adrien staring. She absolutely saw him, he was right next to her window and it was blatantly obvious. Clearing my throat I shrugged. "Fine I guess. I just messed up towards the end. It's no big deal."

"You almost fell down the stairs on your way over to the window...did anything happen?" She nudged her side and a looked over to the chalet where Adrien and Diana were. "He seemed a bit flustered on his way in…"

"I would say." I rolled my eyes. "Anywho...how's that mystery fellah in your Instagram DM's that keeps messaging you?"

"Oh you mean the Bubbler guy?" Alya asked innocently.

It was the only way to change the subject. She couldn't stop talking about him the other day, so I figured that was my best bet. "Uh, duh. He is all you could talk about the other day."

We sat down on the cold concrete surface we used as seats for our guests. It wrapped around a fireplace and so it kept the few lucky people who sat there warmer than the rest during colder days like this. I began to unlace my ice skates and put on my regular beat up old boots.

"Okay, well today he messaged me about how cold it is where he is from, that means he lives in a similar climate as me...which could be pretty much anywhere that the snow is. I know it doesn't narrow it down much, but it's enough to keep my spirits high." Alya then continued to talk about all of the happenings that she has learned about him and how adorable he is over text. If I didn't know any better I would say Alya was head over heels with him. Well, metaphorical heels.

"I'm happy for you Alya. I just wish he would meet you in person already."

"Me too! I've been too nervous to ask, and I don't know if he already has a girlfriend or not, but I hope not. He is just the sweetest." Alya begins to cover herself in her personal jacket, removing her big red work coat. "If it's meant to be, it will be. Besides, even if it doesn't work out I am still rooting for you and Adrien."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Of course she would tie it back to us. Lord help me if we do get together, she would just grow a bigger matchmaking ego. "Well, if we do get together, I will owe all of it to you for being my support."

Laughing we both got up and gave each other hugs. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully it doesn't snow and make it so we have to shovel the rink again." Alya let out a sigh. "But if it does, make sure to call me and I'll get here early."

"Sounds good, thanks Alya. See you tomorrow." I gave her a big hug and waved goodbye as I began my trek to my car in the back parking lot of the mall. Before I made it very far I was grabbed from behind.

"You can't just leave without saying goodbye to me!" Diana said in a playfully offended tone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just got distracted."

"I could tell." Laughing we gave each other a tight squeeze. "See you later."

I gave her another quick hug and then thought of something, "Hey, Diana?"

"Yes?"

"If it snows tomorrow, do you mind if I call you for help shoveling?" I knew we could use all the help we could get."

"Oh sure! No problem." Diana smiled, a real smile that reached her eyes. "Just let me know and I'll be there."

I knew she would always be there for me. "Thank you."

Diana waved, "Might see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Marinette!" Then she was gone, back to the chalet with my love.

I smirked. My life is so weird. For one I run and manage an Ice Rink in the middle of a mall at the age of 18. Many people think I am too young to run a business like this, which is why many guests come to our window demanding respect from us younger kids. I hate that, but I've learned that if you're angry and disrespectful it hurts you in the end.

All of my employee's, or team members, are under the age of 20. It's their first job for many of them, and I do my best to be a good team leader. Sometimes the stress gets to me, and the only relief I really get is from skating, or my best friends.

When I feel my blade glide across the ice I feel free. Like I could do anything. It's the one thing in my life I absolutely know, without a doubt, how to do. I feel confident on the ice like nothing can touch me. No matter how difficult a day could be.

Once my friends began to work at the rink a sense of relief washed over me. Alya has been my friend since pre-school and she began working after saving us on a busy day. Without her we would have been run over. She is also there to comfort me when I'm down, and she is without a doubt my Best Friend.

Diana came into my life just after I changed schools. I felt alone, and the world around me was different and difficult. I didn't understand many topics, but she helped me get more comfortable. Eventually we became close friends and have become an unstoppable duo.

After they both started working with me, the rink changed from one full of stress to one of fun. That's when I knew I made the right decision hiring them. I always smile thinking about how they do that, make the world a better place.

I step down the curb and onto the asphalt, making my way across the parking lot. My red Volkswagen Bug sitting in the middle of the sea of black and white cars is pretty hard to miss. I decorated my car with one theme in mind, ladybugs. It has white ladybug stickers trailing the bottom back window, and a small ladybug antenna topper. The steering wheel cover is ladybug themed and so are my seat covers. My parents thought it was fun that I chose ladybugs, but I have always adored them. I even nicknamed my car Tikki.

My addiction to Ladybugs probably came from my Grandpa in America. He calls me his Ladybug, and I guess since then I have kept the nickname and love of ladybugs. I even slept with a stuffed ladybug toy as a child.

Entering my car I put my things in the back and buckle up. I put my ladybug key into the ignition and it revs to life. I smile and look out my rearview mirror, preparing to back up. I notice Adrien's big black truck, he sometimes refers to as Plagg, and I smirk. I never really understood why he called it that, but there have been a few times he has been late to work because of "Plagg." The first time he said, I thought he owned a cat or something, but after I had asked that he told me it was his truck.

I make my way out of the parking lot and begin my journey home. It's always about a fifteen minute drive, even with five o'clock traffic. Giving me enough time to think about my plans for the next day.

...

Arriving home, I park my car out front. My parents vehicles are nowhere to be seen, meaning they are still out working. They run an entertainment business that requires many hours of hard labor from them, but they work together so they always come home happy. They hired me to run the rink in early November and since then I have taken care of it for them. It was originally a side project that they did so that I had something to do.

They used to run a bakery, but after meeting a production manager for events they fell in love with the entertainment industry. The sold their bakery and bought a huge piece of land and built an event center there. Ever since they completed the project they have been non-stop busy. Events happen almost every day and take much of their attention and energy away.

I never complain though, it's been their dream for over twenty-one years. They always make time for me, and through it all we all still love each other.

I make my way inside the single-story home, full of our family trinkets and memories. We moved here after selling the bakery. It's nice that we had just enough after the event center was built to buy it outright. I enjoy my quaint little room.

I have posters of games and movies I enjoy splashed across my walls. Shelves full of trinkets and pictures of my friends and I. Memories left and right. Sometimes I have been told I'm a little too sentimental, but I just love holding onto memories and moments that make me who I am.

Of course my room was painted lightly pink, it's been that way since I was young, but as I have grown so has my taste. Although I still have some of the ladybug stickers on my ceiling from my childhood. My mom says that my Grandpa insisted I put them where I could always see them; so of course their on the ceiling. I smile whenever I think about that.

My laptop pinged, signalling someone was messaging me. So I placed my things on the floor before opening up to see who it was.

Rena Rouge:

Hey girl, you online? I just got home and wanted to know if you wanted to play a game?

Ladybug:

Hey! I just got home. Give me a few minutes to settle in and then yeah!

Rena Rouge:

Sounds good!

I take my shoes off and throw them into my closet and throw my socks into my hamper. Then I change into some comfier clothes, also known as my pyjamas. Normally I wear shorts and a t-shirt, but I was feeling chillier than normal and threw on my special ladybug jacket.

Ladybug:

Okay, I'm ready to play. You still on?

It took a few moments but I finally got a reply.

Rena Rouge:

Yes! Let's play Hawkmoth: Bataille De Destruction.

Ladybug:

Sounds good!

...

After a few hours, I log off. Giving into my tired state. Yawning I begin to pull open my bed sheets and pull my large cat pillow down to lay on. I snuggle into my bed, drifting off to sleep.

My dreams consisted of Adrien, the ice rink, and a surprisingly large ice cream. Let's just say... I had a good dream.


	2. Snow Day

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate all of your feedback. The mistake I made in Chapter 1 was fixed as soon as I had noticed it. If you guys see anymore mistakes please let me know! Thank you again!**

* * *

My eyes awoke to my room being illuminated from the outside in. My white curtains holding very little of the bright light from my room. Rubbing my eyes I sit up and look around my room for my alarm clock. What time is it?

I finally find my alarm clock staring at me from across my room saying that it is only 6:45 a.m. and that I have fifteen minutes before I have to worry about getting up. The only problem is that I never seem to listen to my brain, my curiosity constantly takes over.

My eyes burned when I pulled my curtains apart. The blinding sun being reflected upon every single surface in view, as the white snow glistened and shined like diamonds. However beautiful as this is, it was ruined with one thought.

I couldn't help but yell, "Come on!" This means that although I hate waking up before my alarm, it's a good thing I did as it saved me from being absolutely late. Instead of my extra 15 minutes, now I only have 10 before I have to be out of the door. Stupid, STUPID snow.

The last thing I wanted to do was shovel snow off of a slick ice rink, in the middle of a mall, early in the morning. The only positive was that my friends would be there.

A knock on my door shook me from my thoughts, "Are you okay, kiddo?" My dad's voice rang through the door.

"Yes Papa, I'm okay." I open the door to see my smiling father. He is a slim middle aged man, not quite as heavy as he was at the bakery. Or so I have been told. He had a greyish beard, that he claimed made him look wiser, and blackish grey hair. He wasn't balding and he always smiled. One of his many geeky t-shirts was covered by a professional looking work shirt that made him look business-y and yet approachable. He wore black jeans and shiny black business shoes.

"Okay my little princess. Your mother is in the kitchen and says that we can have cereal for breakfast." He paused a moment and sighed. "Unfortunately we have a meeting to get to, but we thought that we should do something this weekend all three of us."

At the thought of them having a meeting again, it broke my heart a little. I know they have my best interests at heart, but sometimes I just need time with them. "That's okay, Papa. I understand you're busy today." I smiled, the best one I could muster. "I'll be okay, don't worry."

"Alright. I'll let you get dressed and then I'll see you in the kitchen." Smiling he was about to walk away.

"Oh Papa?"

He stopped and turned. "Yes, Kiddo?"

"I have a shift at the rink, but I will have to leave here in the next ten minutes to shovel the whole thing before we open."

Papa sighed. I know he misses me, and my work schedule doesn't help with our family time, but it's my responsibility. "Of course, would you like me to make you up a bowl of cereal?"

"Yes please!" I ran and gave him a hug. "I love you." Then I ran into my room and closed my door.

As I open my closet, the reality of missing my parents hits me. Tears start to stream down my face as I realize I am very lonely. I haven't had the love and attention that I used to have when I was younger. They still love me, yes, but it's different now. I'm almost 19 now. They expect more of me.

I want to get my own place. I want to change. I want so many things in life that I can't necessarily get right now. That's why I work so hard. In order to get those things that life doesn't provide easy. Yet, I still need someone to miss me, and text me, and love me. More than what my parents do. I want a never ending love.

Choosing a pair of long socks, black jeans, a black ruffled shirt, and a bra that's more comfortable than my usual, I rush to the bathroom to at least brush my teeth. Pulling my hair into a braided bun and slapping a little bit of mascara and eyeshadow on, I look at the time.

"Crap."

I run out of the bathroom, throw my pyjamas into my room, and grab my bag and boots. Slipping my boots on I rush to the kitchen. The bowl of cereal that my Papa made me is on the counter. Chocolate Chex with a little bit of milk and a spoon.

"Thank you Papa." I smile and sit beside him, checking the time again. Three minutes.

"Of course Kiddo. Now eat up, you have a few minutes and you must go. Did you text your team yet?" My Papa asks, trying to help me keep everything calm.

"Oh crap." Mid-mouthful I grab my phone and text Alya, Adrien, and Diana. Then I return to eating my bowl of cereal. I smile when I see both of my parents smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing, dear." My mom says without hesitation. Her dark black hair that she has been growing out draping across her shoulders in a magical way. Her light grey eyes crinkling as she smiles. Her outfit consisting of a Chinese floral design top and jeans that cuffed and black slide on tennis shoes. Her preferred style when she had to go into work. Otherwise she wore workout pants and a sweater to be comfortable at home. "We are just proud of you."

"Thank you mom, thank you both." I knew it was true. They were both smiling sincere smiles and I couldn't believe how amazing they both looked. Looking down at my now-empty bowl of cereal I stand up and wash it out. Then I grab my bag and throw on my red work coat. "I'm going to miss you guys today, but stay safe, and I'll see you later."

They smile warmly, "Of course. You stay safe too, the roads might be a little slick."

"Yes mom, I'll be safe." I run and give them a quick hug before I head out the door and get in my freezing cold car.

…

It took a while, but I safely arrived at the rink. Snow had definitely piled up on the ice, but not a whole lot. It had warmed up significantly since I left the house. I also saw that Plagg was parked out front, making me warmer than before.

After stepping out and grabbing my things I carefully walk to the warm chalet. I use my key to unlock the door, and step inside to find Adrien smiling warmly at me. "Hello." His voice deep and masculine. "How was the drive?"

"F-fine. The roads w-weren't too bad." I can't believe after all these weeks I am still stuttering. It's not like he is absolutely gorgeous. Even in his work coat, in fact it makes him all the more attractive. A man in uniform.

"Marinette? Are you okay?"

I realize I was staring at his chest, again. "Uh, yeah...sorry." I quickly walk around him and place my things on the shelf. Just as Alya came into the chalet shivering.

"Holy snowballs, it's freezing outside." Alya has never, ever, been a winter person. So the fact that she works at an ice rink seems counterintuitive, but it's not up to me.

"It sure is cold, Plagg had a heck of a time on the roads. It's just like he hates me no matter the weather. The only time he isn't being dumb is if he realizes I am going to the rink." He remained completely serious the entire time he said that. I find it funny how he talks about his machine as a real live thinking thing. Sometimes he makes no sense, but it's cute nonetheless.

Just as I was about to ask why he named his truck Plagg, Diana walked through the door. Except, unlike the rest of us she was wearing a very thin jacket. "Sup guys."

"Hi Diana!" I said, and then thought. "Where's your coat?"

"It's like 30 degrees out guys, it's not that bad." Diana said as she rolled her eyes.

I was about to tell everyone to get their things together when another knock on the door caused all of us but Adrien to jump. "Were we expecting someone else?" I asked.

Adrien spoke up, "Yes, my friend Nino. I invited him to help since he had time before work and we could use some help." He smiles and opens the door. "Hey man!"

A man with brownish skin and brown eyes walked in. He was wearing a green winter coat and headphones. A ballcap sat on his head and he had a smile on his eyes. "Hey! How's it been Adrien? It's been SO long!"

"Yeah it has!" Adrien smiled brightly. "These are my coworkers and friends." He began to introduce us, pausing slightly when he mentioned my name, and continued on to Alya.

When Nino's eyes met Alya's something sparked between them. RIP the Bubbler. I have never seen Alya smile so much. She almost glistened. By the time I noticed her brain working again, we were walking out of the chalet door to the zam house to get shovels.

The zam house was a 15 x 15 space that had two roll up doors on opposite sides of each other and a ramp that lead onto the ice rink. Our zamboni, the machine that resurfaces and smooths the ice, was stored inside. Along with shovels, a mini fridge, and tools for the rink.

We picked up some shovels and made sure the zam hadn't frozen overnight. Sometimes when it gets really cold, about 10 degrees or less, the zam can freeze up and cause issues in the machine itself. We turned the heaters inside up to max to warm it up more and allow it to be prepped for a zam run before we open, to make sure we have smooth ice for our guests.

I locked up the zam house once everyone was outside, and then pulled the door next to the ramp open. Everyone piled onto the snow filled ice and began to shovel towards the north wall. I used my smaller, slimmer, shovel to create a line around three fourths of the rink so that we had a path to walk on near the boards.

The first one to fall was me, of course. My clumsy nature never fails to surprise me. The fall wasn't too bad, but the shovel was definitely bent in the middle. I got up laughing. All of us were slipping around.

The team who did a zam run the night before made the ice extremely slippery underneath. The snow only caused a little bit of traction. Alya was next to fall. She slipped, in a cartoon-y style, and fell on her back. Snow flew everywhere. Diana and I couldn't hold back our laughter, and soon Alya joined in too.

Everyone besides Nino and Adrien were laughing, they were just staring at us all laughing in awe. I think they were either surprised at us, or the early morning laughing fit wasn't quite appealing. Either way, all three of us girls were soon barely able to stay upright.

The mixture of pushing heavy snow, a slippery surface under our shoes, and laughing made it super hard to stay up. By the time we were a quarter done with the rink all three of us girls had fallen at least twice. It was impossible to stop our laughter, and the guys had started to smirk too.

Once we had two thirds of the ice rink clear we were rolling in the snow pile laughing so hard I almost peed my pants.

"You guys are so~ funny." Nino says as he holds back his laughter. I could tell he was trying to be serious, but he could barely hold it together.

Then we all heard a thud and Alya had fallen again. This time her face was in the snow, and Nino had rushed over to check on her. By the time he had unburied her face her laughter was so contagious that Nino broke. He started laughing too, and soon enough all five of us were laughing.

It was comical. One after the other we fell, sliding more and more the heavier it got. At one point we had three people pushing their shovels together trying to move a gigantic pile, only resulting in us all face planting and landing on top of each other. If someone was to walk by they wouldn't know what they were looking at. Or they would, and just say, "Crazy teenagers."

By the time the entire rink was shovelled to one side and we had pulled out one of the snow blowers from our zam house, we were all calming down. I was about to turn on the snowblower but Diana had this brilliant idea to jump in the snow pile, landing on her back. So I joined in. I turned around my back facing the pile, and jumped backwards about 4 feet away from Diana.

"Come on Alya! Jump into the pile, it's so soft." I yelled.

I didn't know if she would, but within an instant she was jumping between Diana and I. However, when she landed a huge pile of snow had landed on both Diana and I's faces burying us in snow. We both came up and started to laugh again. My cheeks were beginning to hurt, but I couldn't help but feel extremely happy in that moment.

Then Nino threw a snowball at Adrien, and all hell broke loose. Before we knew it a full on snowball war had erupted. One flew past my ear, another hit Alya in the back. Adrien had made a huge one and chucked it at Nino, barely missing his No No zone.

We were having an amazing time. It's no wonder that as soon as I checked my phone for the time, I about had a heart attack. "Guys, GUYS!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"We have 5 minutes until we open. I need all hands on deck." I let out a breath, calming down. "Alya and Diana, I need you to go set the till and prep the chalet for opening. Nino and Adrien, start up the snowblower and get the pile of snow off the ice. When you're done with the snowblower please take it off the rink and put it off to the side." I point towards the zam house. "I will prep the zam and do a quick run to get the rest of the snow off. Okay team, let's go!"

….

We opened about a half hour late, but it was just cold enough that no one had shown up to skate anyway. The zam was still a little cold, but it did the job. Nino was a huge help to Adrien, who apparently had no idea how to start up a snowblower. Alya and Diana nailed their job and even shoveled the entire guest area.

When I finally arrived in the chalet, my clothes were soaked. The snow that I hadn't wiped off had melted and soaked through my layers of clothes. My hair is soaked from the snow but it isn't too badly damaged considering all the fun we just had.

Everyone was inside the chalet warming up, but instead of the looming awkwardness from this morning it was relaxed and comfortable. Like it should be between friends that have known each other for years.

"Fun fact guys," Alya starts, "I fell down the stairs of the rink the other day. I was so embarrassed when I got up." She then made a cross sign over her heart. "Rip my social life everyone."

We all started to laugh more, and bring up our own horror stories of the rink. Although, I did notice that after Alya had said that, Nino's ears turned slightly pink. Is he crushing on her?

"So~ as much as I have enjoyed hanging out, I really should get going." Nino said in a sad tone, "But yall have got to friend me on social media. You are definitely people I would be proud to be friends with." So after exchanging phone numbers with each other Nino gave one last glance towards Alya. Of course, she took no notice to this, but I could see both of them blushing.

Diana broke the silence after the door had closed behind Nino. "So, I'm freezing. I am going to go get some coffee to warm up. I'm not working this shift, but all of the rest of y'all are so would you guys like something?"

"You're so sweet Diana. Surprise me if you can." I've never been picky about coffee, and I find it rather adventurous to see what others choice in coffee flavors are.

Adrien took a moment to think about it. I watched as he placed a gentle hand underneath his chin in a over exaggerated thinking motion. "I'll take a green tea. I don't mind if it's sweet or not. Do you need me to pay you?"

Diana shook her head. "No, no. My treat since all of you are amazing."

Alya walked beside Diana and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go with you Diana, as long as it's okay with my boss…"

I don't know what Alya is up to, but if I say no Adrien will begin to question my reasons. I really don't want to have to deal with my feelings right now. "Sure~. I don't mind, just don't take too long. Okay?"

"Sure thing!" Alya quickly grabs her personal jacket and pushes Diana out of the door. Then before she closes the door I see her wink at me.

THAT'S WHY!

Once the door was closed I quickly realized Adrien and I were alone. In a small ten by ten square, in a snowstorm, where no one is in the mall going skating. Help.

"How do you do it?"

My thoughts come to an abrupt halt. "What do you mean?"

Adrien was looking at me with a smile, gentle yet intent. My heart was beating really loud all of the sudden. "This, your personal life, things. All of it. How?"

I didn't know how to respond. I've never felt like it was overwhelming, well sometimes, but my friends always helped me see the glass half full. The ice rink has always been fun, and meeting new people allowed me to embrace my personality.

"I-I don't know." I smile, and giggle softly thinking about everything I do without a thought. "I guess I just do it. Sometimes it gets hard, but the part that keeps me going is being around you, my friends and all of the people that come to skate. You guys help me see the better in people, and I see it as a fitting challenge that I was made for."

Adrien looks outside thinking. His face scrunched in thought, physically showing his interest. "You're amazing."

I wanted to fall down and die. If I did the cause of death would have been pure happiness. He called me amazing! "I-I don't know what to say…"

He smirks and looks at me with those emerald green eyes, the ones that dragged me down and told me to never leave. "Have you ever wanted to leave?"

"All the time. Have you?"

His eyes look back outside and over the buildings to the sky. "Yes. I want to travel. I just, haven't had the opportunity." I watch as he looks dreamily at the world around him. "My father would never allow it though."

"Why?" I found myself asking it before I could stop it. "What stops you from leaving?"

Still daydreaming he responds, "I am scared. My father left my mother when I was younger and got custody of me. He has always said that the reason he fell in love with her was because she travelled and had an adventurous spirit. He says that it was also her downfall, and that she never wanted to settle down to take care of me. She ended up filing for divorce when I was about three months old and taking a monthly check in exchange." His eyes teared up slightly, but he continued. "Basically, he's worried I would do the same if I ever fell in love and started a family. So he hasn't let me travel very much. Only for work.

I had this urge to go over and wrap my arms around him in a friendly hug, but my mind took control and prevented me. Instead I grabbed his hand and rubbed the back with my thumb. "I'm sorry Adrien."

He looked down at our hands and then to me. "You're amazing."

There he goes again. Even when he had tears running down his face, he was beautiful. More than words could describe. "You are too. You just need to see it."

He gripped my hand and held it. "You have no idea how much you, Alya, Diana, and Nino inspire me to be happy. I don't think that I would be as happy as I was this morning without you. Sometimes I wish that we all could just stay in those moments, you know?"

I was about to say that I understood, but just my luck, a guest had appeared at the window. So putting on my best professional persona and took care of the guests with a polite smile. The family of six laughed and played with each other the entire payment process. Then they joked about each others sizes.

"My dad will have your biggest size!" a child with pigtails exclaims.

"So a size 17, sir?" Adrien asked patiently.

The older gentleman almost choked. He began to belly laugh and shake his head. "A size 9 please."

"Yes, sir."

The only older woman that decided against skating approached our skate window. "You two are very cute together." She smiled and then pointed to Adrien, "Have you asked her out yet?" Then she promptly walked away, smirking.

A blanket of silence fell on us that made the entire chalet suddenly really uncomfortable. The blush that crept across my face surprised him, and I couldn't look at his face. The fear of rejection too big. In the few moments that the old lady had seen us, she knew about my crush and pointed it out to him. Was it THAT obvious?

Thankfully Alya and Diana had arrived in time enough to save us from our own self destruction. I hurriedly unlocked the door and helped them bring in their things. Both of them were laughing, and hopefully, not from our predicament. Although, they both had smirks plastered on their faces.

"Thank you guys for doing that for us. I really appreciate it." I say trying to lighten the mood and keep my blush from spreading further anywhere else.

"No problem. I have to head home, my mom called an emergency family meeting. So I will talk to all of you later! Bye!" Diana gave some quick hugs and pat Adrien on the shoulder before quickly leaving and closing the door.

Alya then turns to look at me, glancing at Adrien's blushing face, and then smirking. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing…" My brain was screaming to tell her what the old woman had said, but I had to tell her eventually. However, instead of me doing anything to help I just volunteered to go on Skate Patrol.

….

After about eight hours, I decided to check the time on my phone. "Holy cow, it's almost shift change already!"

So rushing off the rink, dodging small children and flailing adults, I begin to prep for the third shift of the day. All three of us, Alya, Adrien, and I had taken on two shifts due to the fact that we were some of the oldest and more capable of the team. We hadn't expected, however, to be completely ambushed by guests all day. Leaving no time for us to hangout again.

When third shift had finally arrived we changed places and got out of their way. As soon as we had left the chalet, it was as though we were never there.

"So~ as much fun as you two are," Alya smirked, "I parked out front today because I was in a hurry to get here this morning and forgot about our long shift, so I'll see you guys next week!" Then giving us a tired hug she took off in the direction of her car, rightfully named Trixx.

I began to walk towards the back parking lot when Adrien tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey, can I walk with you?"

"Sure~" If he came any closer I would absolutely know, without a doubt, that he could hear my beating heart.

After a moment of silence he tried to start a conversation. "Why'd you name your Bug Tikki?"

"Well, my Grandpa called me his Ladybug, and his wife's name was Tikki." I sigh, "She was very important to him. He told stories about how she brought life into a room, and she never saw the world as a bad place. I was told that when she was around she had good luck." Then I remember the memory of my grandma's tragic death. "She, uh, unfortunately passed away a few years ago...no one really knows why."

"Oh."

I could tell I just dampened whatever mood we had before. "It's okay though, she is in a better place." A few more steps, I saw his truck. "So why did you name your truck Plagg?"

"He is so~ unlucky. To the point where I almost had to buy a new truck with the amount of repairs I needed. But as soon as we mentioned the money required he started working again. It's like he can hear me. I don't know, it's crazy I guess." He smiled a little.

After a few more steps we came to my car. "Well, thanks for walking me to my car. I appreciate it, and all the work you did today."

"It's my pleasure, m'lady." Is Adrien flirting with me? "Uh, before you go…" His tone of voice changed dramatically since his last comment.

"Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, playing with the baby hair's he has. "I was wondering if, uh…"

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUN!**


	3. Chinese Food

**Hello everyone! Sorry for being so absent! I got caught up in life, school, and everything in between. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is slightly shorter, and I apologize. However, I have a direction and a story line now! YAY! So enjoy.**

* * *

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, playing with the baby hair's he has. "I was wondering if, uh…" Pausing, his voice shaking slightly. "If you wanted to hangout sometime." I could tell he truly meant it because he smiled with his eyes in a sincere way. "I think you're pretty cool, and someone I would like to get to know."

Internally I was screaming, fangirling, and actually dying of a heart attack. However, externally. "Yes, I would love that." Reaching for my phone, "I think I am available next week, and I would love to make something happen. You're pretty cool too." I try to smirk, but it might have come across weird. I don't know, this is all so new.

"Okay!" He visibly relaxed,his posture becoming more confident. "I can't wait! I am so glad you said yes."

Then the awkward silence came. I don't really know what to do. Do I hug him? No, it's too forward. Do I shake hands? No….just no.

I think he caught onto my awkwardness. "Well, I think I will let you get home. Uhm, how can I reach you to let you know when I'm available?"

"Oh! Hold on." I go to my contacts page, and looking up I notice he is too. "Here, you can put your information in."

"You can put yours in too." His smile is genuine when he hands me his phone, all black with a picture of a black cat as his wallpaper.

After we exchanged numbers and information, we wave to each other and get in our separate vehicles. My brain is a blurr, and I can't remember another drive home being so quick.

…

A few days have passed since that fateful snow day. Since then, we have been texting and talking almost constantly. Last night, when I could barely sleep, he comforted me with sweet messages and funny memories of his family and friends until I was asleep. We planned our first 'date' to be on Wednesday because it was a fairly empty day for us both.

The only thing standing in my way between now and then, was telling Alya and Diana of my new development. Which of course, may be the most interesting news of their entire existence.

My phone was left beside my bed last night. All I can remember is Adrien talking about how he and his best friend Nino had gone canoeing and had flipped it due to them disagreeing on how to exit the canoe. Leaving them both soaked, laughing, and better friends than before. I fell asleep dreaming of the scenario, except it was Alya, Diana, and I who flipped the canoe.

Picking up my phone, I notice that the time is around eleven in the morning, and my parents are definitely out at the event center by now. Leaving me to fend for myself. Or so I thought.

DING DONG!

Why do I always have to be in my pyjamas whenever someone shows up?

DING DONGGGG!

Impatient much?

DING DO…

I open the door. "WHAT?!" After my eyes re-adjusted to the light, I notice that it's Alya holding a bag of food from a fast food restaurant near my neighborhood.

"Well, hello to you too, Sleepyhead. I thought you could use some food." Alya then spotted my pyjamas. "Sleep in today?"

"Uh, yes…."

"Mhmmm. Right. Okay, well won't you let me in?"

I open the door the rest of the way and leave her to close it. I then rush into my room and throw on a t-shirt with a dinosaur holding a book that says, "The The-Saurus," and a pair of joggers. I pull my hair up into a sloppy ponytail and run into the kitchen.

Alya had already set out the food she had picked up. Some chicken tenders, water, and a small vanilla milkshake sat where I could find it. A similar get up was placed in the seat next to mine, all similar except for a chocolate milkshake.

"So...what are you doing here today?" I ask hesitantly. I hope she hasn't already found out about Adrien and I. She would kill me if she found out from someone else.

Alya stopped placing the silverware for a minute. She looked up at me and motioned for me to sit down. My chair squeaks a little, and shifting for a more comfortable position I prepare for the worst.

"So, as you know…"

Oh, great here it comes.

"I met a guy online named the Bubbler, and he and I have been talking for months."

Phew, not about Adrien. "Yes?"

"Well, turns out. He knows Adrien…"

Oh crap.

"And the other day, he told me that we had met in person last week!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I didn't understand what he meant until last night."

"Hold up….you met him? In person? IRL?"

Alya, now sitting in the seat beside me, places a hand on mine. "It's okay, I didn't get hurt or anything. Please don't worry about me." She pats my hand a few times and then picks up her milkshake. After taking a sip she looks at me with all the happiness in the world. "It turns out, that Adrien's friend Nino, is the Bubbler. He is absolutely wonderful." Her gaze shifts away from me and she drifts into a dreamy state.

"Uh Alya?" I nudge her shoulder… "You wouldn't happen to be in LOVE with this guy, would you?"

"No! No...well….at least not yet." She picks up a chicken tender, "He and I JUST met in real life. Even if we have been talking for months, I still don't know him that well. However, that doesn't mean that I can't fall for him. He just seems, I don't know, right?" Alya sighs and finished off her tender and begins to eat the next one.

My chicken tenders were all still there, I wasn't too hungry, but the Milkshake seemed to match the feeling in the air. Sugary, sweet, and addictive. Representing all too well the state that Alya has found herself in. "When will you see him again?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. He is busy for a few days at his day job. Then he works as a volunteer DJ at a local bar. Apparently he goes by the name Carapace, but I have never heard of him before. He wants to take me to a show sometime." Then after a moment, before I could even avoid the topic, "I could ask him to invite Adrien! Then I could set you two up on a date!"

"Oh uhm...about that…"

Alya's mood shifted from excited and giggly, to that of the well-known Hawkmoth. The murderer who drugged his "clients" called Akuma's and killed them in the dark. Only to be caught by a woman who went by the name of Ladybug. Everyone knew it was a myth and legend, but it didn't change the fact that it still scares children of all ages, and Alya is wearing the look I always imagined him wearing. "Uhm what?" Her voice so intense that you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Well, he...uhm...he…"

"HE….? Spit it out girl. If I have to get down and dirty I will."

I know that Alya means well, but man. I haven't been this scared of her in forever. "A-Adrien, he a-asked me out…"

Alya literally fell out of her chair, "Holy Sh-"

"ALYA! LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry, but holy crap. He actually did it?" The disbelief in her voice almost sounded as though she knew something I didn't.

"You knew…" Somehow, it was as if her reaction was too dramatic.

After a few moments, and Alya brushing herself off and sitting back into her chair she responded with a simple, "...yes." Her voice was quiet and small. I know that she means well, but I don't need theatrics.

"Nino told you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, he couldn't keep it a secret from me. Although, he didn't tell me your name, I put two and two together."

So technically she knew the situation, not the names. Either way, she knew, and didn't kill me about not telling her sooner. I can handle that. "Well, I'm glad you aren't mad at me not telling you sooner. I was still processing it."

"Oh no, I was pissed. But my happiness for you is bigger than that." Alya leans over and gives me a hug. "So, when is your first date?"

….

Wednesday 4:59 PM

Location: Pâtisserie Des Dieux

My shoes announce my presence by squeaking against the tile floor of the pâtisserie. My heart is beating so loud that if I were in a library, the librarian would ask me to leave. I choose a seat near the entrance, so that I can see when he arrives.

Alya had helped me pick out an outfit over our voice call last night; right after we had gotten first place in Hawkmoth. She told me to be comfortable, yet put enough effort into it so that he feels special. After hours of her telling me "No", "What is that?", and "Seriously?" we finally came to a conclusion. A pair of black converse, black lacy tights, a nice red dotted skirt, with a black off-the-shoulder crop top. She told me to wear dangle earrings, but I decided against it because my Grandmothers earring's represented good luck, and I really need it.

The bell above the door chimes, signalling someone coming in. I look up to see if Adrien is there, but it was only another customer going into the Pâtisserie. Sighing, I look at the time; five fifteen in the afternoon. He isn't late, no, he is just stuck in traffic.

Five-thirty arrives, and my phone begins to rumble on the table. I look at the contact name, "Alya?"

"Has he arrived yet? Actually, you wouldn't have answered if he had. Where is he? Have you messaged him?"

How in the heck did Alya know? "Alya, are you somewhere nearby?"

I could hear the faint sounds of the great outdoors; something that Alya never hangs around much to enjoy. "Uh, no~." A car horn blares on her end, a similar one to outside of the Pâtisserie. "Damn car."

"Alya, I love you, but you need to let me be. I got this." Then before she could argue further I hang up. My thoughts start to wander.

Was this all just a rouse to make me look stupid and gullible? Maybe he didn't really like me, and it was a dare he and Nino had cooked up. Or he could have been run over by a car! My friend said that was how many stories she has read have ended. The two lovers finally want to meet and fall in love, and tragedy strikes. In all honesty, the last one seemed more legit. I mean, I'm Marinette, the 18 year old Ice Rink Manager, who fell in love with one of her employees. So~ cliche'.

Then the bell rang, and a dishevelled blonde, muscular looking, young man stepped through the door. My heart skipped a beat. He looked like he had run a few miles. "Adrien?"

"M-Marinette! You didn't leave! I am so glad." Trying to catch his breath, his sweat causing his shirt to stick in certain areas. My mind went woozy for a moment, but he didn't notice. "I-I had car trouble. Plagg was up to his old tricks. He decided to break down about three miles from here." He finally caught enough breath to extend his hand. I gently place my hand in his, and he graces the back of it with his soft lips. "My lady, I am so sorry for being late. I was so excited to see you, and now you probably think that I am just another guy trying to get in your pants."

A new found confidence stirring within me pushes me forward. "You are just fine, no worries. I didn't know how long you would be, but now that it's almost six, why don't we just go grab some dinner?"

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, I figured it was something; and I always have hope for people." I smile sincerely, hoping to tell him I am actually okay.

His body, still exhausted from his run, begins to relax. "My lady, would you accompany me to an evening together?"

"I would love to."

….

We decided to stop at a new restaurant that served Americanized Chinese food, Wonton Palace. I thought it would be fun to see how they represented the Chinese culture, and Adrien said that he had never had Chinese. It has good prices, knock-off Chinese delicacies, and funny looking French men dressed in loose fitting uniforms. Altogether, it looks like the perfect place for a first date.

I ordered their Egg Rolls and Chow Mein, and Adrien ordered Wonton Soup and Moo Goo Gai Pan. We both came to the agreement to either have dessert later, or not at all; depending on if we were hungry or not.

"So Adrien, what else haven't you tried before, food wise?"

Adrien taking a sip of water and placing it down in front of him smiles, "Well, since we might be dating by the end of this; I guess I should let you in on my secrets." He settles in the seat across from me and begins to count on his fingers. "When I was slightly younger than I am now, my father forced me to do modelling. However, that all stopped when my mother, the only one supporting the ability to travel, left it all ended. During that time, my father found out he didn't know how to take care of me, and researched a quick way to fix my 'problems.' One of those ways was only allowing certain foods in my diet. So I haven't really tried much exotic food, and now that I am living away from him, I am starting to explore more."

I reach out and grab Adrien's hand, "Listen to me. You are far more valuable than what your past might represent. I am so happy that you aren't letting it define who you are." I squeeze his hand gently, and reassuringly.

Then the waiter showed up at our table, holding our order in his hand. He was doing his best to keep his tray balanced, but the more he touched and maneuvered the plates of food the more unstable it became. All at once the tray tipped, with Adrien's Wonton soup crashing onto the seat where Adrien had once been.

"I am so sorry, sir!" The waiter cried. He began to wipe up the soup as much as he could.

Adrien laughed, "I guess I got some cat-like reflexes."

"I guess you do, Kitty." I laugh.

He stopped mid-helping the waiter, "Kitty? I like it." Adrien grinned and reached out for my hand. "M'lady, I am so glad you agreed to join me."

"Well of course, you silly cat." I feel completely relaxed in his presence now. I am not the stuttery mess I started as, it's as if we have been meant for this moment. All my insecurities melted away, just staring at his green eyes made me feel at home.

The waiter finished cleaning up his mess. "I will bring another order of Wonton Soup."

"No worries!" Adrien began to rub the back of my hand with his thumb, and with his other hand began to eat his food. "Mmmm. This is really good."

"It's not the best Chinese food in the world, you should have tried my Grandmother's food. She was born and raised in China. She would know."

"I would have loved to have met her. She sounds just as wonderful as you." The blush that krept across my face happened faster than I could control.

….

I offered to take Adrien back to his house, since his truck was still on the side of the road. Apparently the towing company said that they didn't have enough guys, and so they would tow it in the morning. Maybe Adrien is right, Plagg is bad luck. Of course Adrien refused, but in the end he allowed me to take him.

"You didn't have to take me home. Normally the guy is supposed to do that after a date."

"Yeah well, I'm not your average girl. So don't expect things to go as planned." I wink, my confidence bursting after his complement earlier.

However, my confidence soon disappeared as Adrien leaned over towards me, gently tracing my chin with his calloused fingers. "Marinette, I knew that as soon as I met you." Then his lips crashed onto mine.

The movement of the kiss was gentle and relaxed, not rushed. He pulled away just enough to say, "I would like to go on another date, if you're willing."

My brain was overloading. He just-just kissed me...wow. A soft almost husky voice, almost alien to my own, responded with a simple, "Yes."

* * *

 **So much Fluff and Happiness. 3**


	4. Infinity

**Hi everyone! I can't believe we almost have 1000 readers of Ice and Snow! You are all amazing! Keep posting reviews, I love all of your thoughts. I hope to finish chapter 5 soon. I think I will have 6-7 parts. (We will see.) More fluff and happiness coming your way!**

* * *

Things with Adrien haven't changed much since that night. Whenever we have shifts together, we make it strictly professional; however, as soon as our shift is over…

My back is plastered to the side of my car, Adrien pushing against me to try and close any space between us. His soft lips kissing my own, his hands caressing my chin and face. My arms loosely draped around his neck playing with his little hairs, his own hand beginning to explore new regions to hold onto.

"Whoa…" I push him back. "I can't."

"Did I go to far?" The worry clear in his voice. I can tell that he wouldn't do anything to fray our relationship.

"A little." I give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I promised to my parents I would save myself for marriage. So maybe we should stick to kissing." I smile, and pull him into a hug.

"Okay. Anything for you m'lady." He hugs me back lovingly. "I'm sorry."

"That was definitely SOMETHING to walk into….wasn't it Alya?"

"Oh definitely Diana. I couldn't agree more."

Oh sh-, "Oh hey guys! I didn't know you were there!"

"We could tell." Both Alya and Diana look at each other with a smirk. "So you two have been getting along."

Adrien wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close, "Yes, very." Then; like the complete dork he is, he winks. "M'lady and I have been enjoying quite a bit of time together."

"Stupid cat." I can't control my urge to roll my eyes.

"What, it's not my fault I have such an adorable girlfriend." He leans over and kisses my forehead.

Alya laughs and pats me on the shoulder. "You two are definitely adorable."

Diana sighs, "The only thing I don't understand is why I wasn't told as soon as Alya had been."

"Hey, she found out from another source, you found out straight from me. So be grateful." I smirk and stick my tounge out at Diana.

Adrien places his hand on Diana's shoulder, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you immediately." He said it in such a sincere way, Diana had no choice but to forgive him.

Diana nodded, "It's okay. All is well." She pats Adrien's hand, "So do you guys want to go get something to eat and see a movie?"

"We won't be able to. I'm taking Adrien to meet my parents for dinner."

Before Diana could say something Alya jumped in, "That's fine! I am so glad you are introducing them. Have fun."

Diana looked down, "Yep. We can always do something later." Then as Diana looked up she began to walk away. "I'll see you guys some other time." Waving goodbye she started walking towards the mall.

"I should go with her, she is kind of depressed. She misses you Mari, but she is happy for you guys." Then Alya gave me a big hug and ran after Diana.

…

"So~, you're Adrien?"

I look over to my now-boyfriend to see him physically gulp, "Uh, y-yes sir."

My father looks him up and down, glaring at every detail of him. I notice Adrien shuffle uncomfortably and wipe his hands on his jeans. A clear sign of being nervous. After my father had finished judging my boyfriend, he finally stated his resolution. "Welcome to the Du Pan Chang household young man. You can call me Tom."

As my father held out his hand for Adrien to shake, I felt a sense of relief wash over me. Adrien gave my dad a firm handshake. "Thank you sir- I mean, Tom." I notice Adrien giving him one of his notorious smiles. Dork.

I grab Adrien's hand. "I'll give you a tour of the house!" I pull him down the hallway. "Don't mind my father, he is just protective. I'm their only child and he is very picky of whom I choose to date."

He wraps an arm around my waist. "Well, I hope that he learns to love me, just as I have of you."

"Silly Kitty. Come on, we can hangout in my room until dinner is ready." Then dragging him behind me I lead him to my room. "Tada!"

Adrien begins to take in his surroundings. "No way! You play Hawkmoth too?"

"Yeah, Alya and I have the local top scores."

"Wait, you mean you and Alya are Ladybug and Rena Rouge?"

I smirk, "Yes."

"You guys have kicked my butt so many times. I rage quit the game the night before our first date because of you!" He rushes over to me and pokes me in the side.

"Hey, that tickles." In hindsight I shouldn't have said that because before I knew it he was tickling me until I was laugh-crying. "Stop! HA! You stu-stupid CAT!"

"Aww M'lady, this is just payback."

"Wait-wait." He doesn't stop, then an idea forms in my head. I grab the nearest pillow I can and chuck it at him. "Bad Kitty."

"Meow-ch. M'lady you wound me." He fake covers his heart.

"You mean to tell me that you are THE Chat Noir?" The guy Alya and I have had a silent battle with since we started playing. We found out a way to follow him into the game whenever he was on, and tried to intentionally piss him off.

"Yes, and no thanks to you and Alya I may or may not have thrown my mouse and broken it."

The laugh I was holding finally came out. "Well, we may or may not have been trying to piss you off for the last few months."

"WHAT?!" Then he pounced. He jumped on top of me and leaned down. "You know~, the only way to fix your wrong doings is a kiss."

I smirk, "And what if I don't want to kiss Chat Noir?"

"Then I can't forgive you."

I grab hold of his neck and bring him down into a loving kiss. He pokes my side mid-kiss, and I can't help but smile against his lips and softly giggle. But before I am able to regain some breath he kisses me harder, and right before I'm about to pass out from lack of oxygen he releases me.

"Did I leave you breathless, M'lady?"

….

It was difficult to return to civilization after that heavenly experience; but once we were called to dinner by my momma, we didn't really have a choice.

"So Adrien, dear, what made you ask our Marinette out?" My mom always asks the most embarrassing questions, and tells the most awkward stories.

Adrien looks at me. "Definitely her eyes." That's a first, no one has ever complimented my eyes before. He is just the most adorable person ever. "Her personality lights up a room, she balances me out. Lifts my spirits whenever I feel down. She just completes me. And in all honesty, even though we have only been dating a little while, I feel like I could truly fall in love with her."

That's all he needed to say. My mom began to tear up, but wiped it away quickly. My father who was originally stern and cold to Adrien, softened. "Well son, we are proud that Marinette has found you. You seem like the kind of man who respects boundaries. I appreciate that."

"Marinette, I'd say you are about as lucky as your Grandmother."

"Thanks mom." I smile, "Guess what, Adrien plays Hawkmoth too! He is Chat Noir, the guy I've told you about."

"Oh really?"

"Thats, fun. You're really into recreating your Grandma's battle aren't you?"

"Tikki?"

"Yes, dear. Haven't I told you the story of how she stopped Hawkmoth?"

Hold up. "Wait...what do you mean? I have never heard you talk about that one."

"Well I assumed I told you, especially since you are dating her partner's descendant." My mom nonchalantly drops a huge bomb. Our Grandparents were partners? I look over to Adrien and he looks just as confused. My mother then begins to tell her story.

"It all began forty years ago. Your Grandma, Tikki, and his Grandfather, Plagg, were a team. However, to keep their families safe, they agreed to disguise themselves as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug represented good luck, while her partner represented misfortune. Together they were able to defeat many evil forces attacking the city of Paris."

A few bites, and forks clinking against plates later, she continued. "Your Grandparents were the best of any other superhero, agent, or civilian ever. However about nine years ago, the battle with Hawkmoth took a toll on them; and their relationship." My mom sighs and grabs my dads hand. "Your Grandma didn't just 'disappear,' she was killed in the battle. Plagg could never forgive himself. It was very sad. Eventually we lost contact with his family. He said that he didn't want to bring us anymore misfortune, and then he too 'disappeared.' Not in the same way as Tikki, but no one had ever seen him again."

That's a lot to process. My Grandma, the one who made me Chinese food when I was eight. Who told me that I should never give up and to follow my heart always, a superhero? Not to mention, Adrien is her partner's grandson.

"Well, if it helps, my father was adopted. According to his dad, my Grandfather, he never wanted to have a kid genetically connected to him. However, it was during the time he knew Tikki, so I guess he was more open to adoption. I never really knew my Grandpa, but it would have been fun."

"You two remind me of Tikki and Plagg quite a bit. If only they were here now to see you both. They would be so proud."

"Thanks mom."

…

After we all had finished dinner, my parents told us that we should do something together. Since it was only about Six-ish and we were young. They suggested going dancing, and then they promptly denied any arguments. "No, you both need to go out and make new experiences. You're only eighteen and act like twenty-year-olds. Please, go have some fun."

I decided to change out of my relaxed after work clothes, that Adrien insists is the cutest thing he has seen me wear. I think he is just being nice though. So after a few moments, I decide on my nice light pink fitted dress. It has a crop top feel with a little peek-a-boo spot between my breasts and a ladybug pendant in the center. I paired it with short black heels and fluffed my hair to look more suited for a night out.

Apparently my dad had lent a suit to Adrien while I was gone, because when I came out I had to tell myself to breath again. Although, I'm not the only one staring in that moment.

Adrien is wearing a very attractive, though slightly big, suit. He left it mostly unbuttoned and wore a white shirt underneath. His fully toned body accentuated by the shirt he wore. His black shoes matched his outfit really well. Altogether I was flustered, to say the least.

"Wow." Was all Adrien said.

"Too much? Not enough?" I start to question my style choice.

Adrien walks over to me, gently rubs my arm to my hand and lifts it to his lips. "M'lady, you are beautiful. Thank you for accompanying me tonight."

Oh boy, I am going to need an inhaler.

…..

The club we decided on was called the Miraculous. Tonight they're featuring the DJ Carapace. The name seems familiar, but I can't place it.

"No way!" Adrien exclaims.

"What?" I grab his hand and gently hold onto him.

"Carapace is my friend Nino!" Then I remember. Alya had invited me a few nights ago to join her when he plays next. She might be here!

"Alya said she might join him at his next gig, she might be here too!"

Adrien gently squeezes my hand, "That's cool! I didn't realize they were getting close."

"Yeah, apparently he was the mystery guy she was talking to for the last few months. Ever since that snow day that you asked me out, they met in real life and have been inseparable."

"Wow."

Adrien then leads me inside. The bar from the outside isn't much but a bright neon sign with "Miraculous: A Bar" on the outside. After the initial entry, there is a stairway that leads into the main auditorium. A huge DJ set it on the stage, empty until Carapace is ready, and tables and chairs line the outer and inner circles. A dance-floor is in the center of everything, and people are mingling everywhere. It's about seven o'clock, and the show starts at seven-thirty.

We decided to find a couch set near the back corner. Near enough to the crowd to feel involved, but separate enough to have privacy.

A waiter approached our area. "Hello, what would you like this evening?"

"I'll have a virgin Margarita, with salt around the rim please." One of my favorite non-alcoholic drinks. My parents never really encouraged drinking, and taught me why it isn't favorable. However, they weren't mad when I told them I had some with my friends a year ago, they just told me to be careful. The only thing was, I just didn't have a taste for it.

"I'll have a sparkling water. Thanks."

With that the waiter left, and we settled onto the couch. "This place is nice. I've never been here before."

"I have, but it was for business reasons. We did a fashion show here when I was younger. Not my best moment. I ended up falling off the stage."

I hold back a laugh. "Well, you still have your pretty face. So there isn't anything to worry about." A slight tug at my shoulder distracts me for a moment. I turn and look to find Alya standing there with Nino by her side. "Oh hey you two!"

"I can't believe you guys are here! Didn't you have dinner plans with your parents?" Alya asks.

"Yes we did. But they suggested that we come out to enjoy ourselves."

"That's so nice of them!" Nino says, "You guys going to watch my set?"

"We would love too!" Adrien pats Nino on the shoulder.

I notice Alya check the time, "Hey Nino, it's time."

"Oh right!" Nino gives us a hug and Alya waves as they disappear into the crowd.

The lights dim, the audience goes silent. Then suddenly the stage lights up, sirens blaring, fog appearing, and a figure blinks into existence. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! Let's get this party started!" A dubstep remix of the 'Walmart Yodel' comes on and everyone begins to party.

Both Adrien and I look at each other and laugh. "This is great."

"Yes, yes it is."

….

Twenty minutes later, Adrien and I are in the same spot together. Cuddling on the couch and listening to the crowd. Then the song "Infinity" by James Young began to play over the speakers. "May I have this dance M'lady?"

-Oh darling, my soul

-You know it aches for your's

Adrien put out his hand for mine. I gently place my hand in his and he pulls me onto the dance floor,

-You're my paradise

-And I'll do anything to be your love

He glides across the floor, keeping in step with the beat.

-I love you for infinity

His hand gently rubs the small of my back. He pulls me close, and dips me. As he pulls me back up, our faces land mere inches from each others.

-I love you for infinity

The light reflects off of his golden locks, his emerald eyes glistening. In that moment, I realized something. I pull him in for a kiss. It's full of emotion and love, a hint of lust lingering when pulled apart. My brain goes fuzzy and I lose all sense, but suddenly I hear a faint whisper in my ear.

"I love you, Marinette."

* * *

 **Awww. 3 Review and let me know what you think! I love all of your feedback!**


	5. Frozen (in fearnot the movie xD)

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S ALMOST BEEN A YEAR!?**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. This is a WAY shorter chapter; and honestly it's not my best work. I miss you all so much...and I may finally have a direction and end. (Again. xD)**

 **I kind of grew out of this story tbh. I started this when I was 16-ish and now I'm almost 19! Seriously, if I don't finish this it will be the death of me.**

 **Also WARNING: this chapter has language...I don't normally type this but I feel like it's something Alya would do. xD**

 **All my love,**

 **Mispellz**

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to The Ice Rink. Would you like to skate today?" Diana asks.

Diana, Adrien, and I are working together today. I feel like our relationships have been getting better. Diana is still hurt that we didn't tell her immediately, but she is showing more forgiveness. I think it helps that we have been making more of an effort of seeing her and doing things together. Sometimes Adrien is able to join us as well, which allows them to get to know each other more.

It has been about two months since Adrien confessed his love for me. Since then, we have been hanging out with each other and our families; well my family. I have yet to meet Adrien's father but I am excited for the day that I am able.

The Ice Rink will close for the season in about two weeks and between now and then, I just want to enjoy as much time on the ice as possible.

"Yes, we would like to skate. Right guys?" Three guys, around my age, begin to shove each other around and laugh. "We just want to have some fun." I notice the 'leader' of the group wink at Diana.

I look down at my figure skates and finish lacing them. This group is going to be uber annoying; thankfully if anything goes down Adrien is here. I glance at him behind me and notice Adrien's face is completely serious and staring down the group. He told me he hates groups like this. In his words, "They think they can go up to any woman they want and have them melt under their words. It disgusts me." I love this man.

"Alright, that will be $15 sir." Diana quickly finishes their transaction and points them towards the skate window.

I finish tying the last knot on my skates and stand up. "Hello, what sizes can I get for you?"

The 'leader' leans in. "Well~ hello there. I'll take a size 10, and my buds over here will take a size 9."

"Alright." I can feel Adrien watching their every movement.

Of course the size 9 and 10's are on the bottom of the shelf. I carefully bend down to pick up the sizes. Diana gets up and pretends to grabs something off the shelf to block their view. She always knows when to save me.

I place the sizes on the counter. "Here ya go. Have fun!"

"Oh we will." Then he winks.

As soon as they leave the window, Adrien closes it. "You will not go out and skate with them. I don't want you to get hurt." He grabs my hand and gently rubs it.

"I'll be okay Adrien. I've had to deal with this kind of thing before. Don't worry." I place a small kiss on his lips. I know I can't really show too much affection on the clock, but this is a small exception. He needs the comfort.

I let go of Adrien's hand. "I'll be okay." Then closing the door to the chalet I make my way over to the steps.

Stepping onto the ice rink I place my overly large red coat on the edge boards. The ice under my blades feels so nice. I begin to float across the ice and get my bearings. The fresh ice begins to leave beautiful designs from where I have been.

I lift my leg up behind me, and pull my foot close to the back of my head and stay there for a few seconds. Then letting go I let my leg drag across the ice and go forward. I stand up and smile, gliding across the ice rink. Then a hand grabs my side.

I turn to find the 'leader' of the group. "Hello there beautiful."

"U-uh." My words are failing me.

"Speechless? Me too, especially after that last move." His hand is creeping down, this isn't good. "I wonder what else you can do…"

Suddenly his hand was torn away and the man turned to find Adrien. "Excuse me, but you need to leave."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?" The man scoffs at Adrien.

"We can settle this without physical harm or any police involved. So please, leave. Now." Adrien has this look. I can't quite tell what it is, but I know that I would not want to be on the receiving end.

"I don't think you know who you are dealing with. I am Luka, Hockey champion." The man, Luka, glares at Adrien.

Now that I am getting a better look at him, he is definitely taller than Adrien, and has a few piercings and tattoos. He doesn't seem like someone who you would want to be friends with. Especially with how he is acting.

"Well, Luka, I am going to ask one more time. Please lea-"

Before Adrien even finished his sentence Luka swung a fist at him. Only Adrien's cat-like reflexes caught it mid-swing. Obviously surprised, Luka tries to pull his hand away but Adrien has his hand stuck.

"Let go of me you piece of sh-"

"Ah ah, language sir." Adrien twists Luka's hand behind his back in a Police type manner. "Now, you are going to leave; and if I catch you here ever again. There will be more than just a hand cramp."

I watch Adrien guide him off the ice, to the guest area. Diana grabs his skates, and Luka and his two goons leave. "DON'T EXPECT US TO EVER COME BACK!"

Rolling his eyes, Adrien looks over to find me rushing towards him. I pull him into a tight hug. He wraps his warm arms around me and guides me back into the Chalet. "Hey, Mari? You okay?"

I can't help but start to tear up. "I froze up. I've never felt so helpless."

"But Princess, your Knight came to the rescue." Adrien pets my head gently, and then caresses my cheek and forces me to look him in the eye. "M'lady, you are okay. I will always be there for you. No matter what."

"Thank you Chaton. I love you." Then I gently pull him into a kiss, right as the door swings open.

Alya and the second shift walks in and stops at the sight of me crying. "Mari? What happened? Who's ass do I need to kick?"


End file.
